Meat Pies
by tinkyrae
Summary: Fluffy one shot about Jason and Raven. Enjoy. I don't know anything.


It was the weekend, and just like most Raven enjoyed her weekends. Not that crime was any less or that she was free from the needs of her friends. She technically was "on call" but mostly it was for a life or death situation. She relished in the the moment when she could wake up Saturday morning and know she'd be sleeping somewhere other than her bed. It was a strange relationship at the very least but surprisingly that didn't stop the pair from falling head over heels in love with each other. He was the only one who remotely seemed interested in her and because of his charm, wit, and humor she took on a new role, one that she had never been before.

 _Girlfriend._

School had started back up and right in the middle of September, Jump City began putting on it's autumn coat. This weekend she was laying on his bed listening to the rain hit against the glass pane of his windows. She was at complete peace her heart light and her thoughts empty for once. Wearing his cotton red shirt the one that had become her favorite she cuddled deeper into her pillow and took prolong attentive sips of her cinnamon chia tea.

Her one hand holding her cup the other tangled in his thick raven hair. His head was positioned on her lap and, with the pads of her fingers she rub the top of his scalp sending soft shocks of black magic right into his skin. Nothing relaxed the Bandit more than this. His nerves tended to have a mind of their own, since the rebirth process not everything came back absolutely perfect. Certain nerve endings always tingled while others were completely numb. This was just one of many reason why he thought she was made for him. Her magic would calm these nerves making them function semi normal, and that was his own blessing.

As her hand moved through his hair he couldn't help but moan softly, this in turn made her lip turn up as she looked down at him. "You're moaning again." She said in almost a whisper like it was secret that no one else could hear. His eyes fluttered as that scar on his lip stretched and pulled from his smile. "I can't help it," He answered in a low deep voice. "You make me feel alive again and the pain.." He trailed off as he raised his left hand, and opened and closed it a few times. "Is tolerable." He finished.

She nodded agreeing with him as he had told her many times that just her touch alone made his skin tingle. She let go of her tea leaving it to levitate in the air. She grabbed his left hand knowing he had been hurting a lot recently. She rubbed over it before her hand began glowing a dark blue and sending a warm relieving magic into his muscles. She smiled as he raised his free hand and cupped her cheek. Her amethyst eyes peeked at him as she leaned into his touch.

"You make life so much better Little Bird." He responded. Suddenly she couldn't resist that scar that taunted her any more and she bent down pressing her lips to his. His afternoon drink lingered on his mouth as the kiss was one of passion. It never was dull with them. Eventually she pulled away looking to gather her oxygen back into her lungs. She stroked the side of his face moving down to his jaw line and then once back into his hair. As she moved back to the side of his head she realized that his hair was longer than usual.

"Alice cancel your hair cut this month?" She inquired pulling on the long hair on the sides. A low breath sounding like a hum and a moan combined he opened those green gem eyes and let out a chuckle.

"No, I canceled." Raven looked confused for a moment as his character, who he was wouldn't allow him not to have everything perfect at all times. From his suits that were hand pressed to the way he folded his towels. OCD was clearly present in the young man life. She fixed his hair as if to prove a point and then stated,

"Not having your hair cut is got to be driving you nuts." Once again he was chuckling, was it at her expense? She wasn't really sure.

"It's killing me truly, but I have a perfect idea for a Halloween costume, and so, I must deal with the long hair for at least a month." He smiled.

With furrowed brows she looked at him. "Halloween Costume? I didn't realize holidays were something you endorsed."

"Well that was back when I lived with a man whom's idea of Christmas was sleeping in a hour later than usual. Alfred was always the ones leaving gifts." He licked his lips before letting his head fall to the side. "And I know how much My Bird loves Halloween, so I thought why not go out with a bang?"

Raven remained taciturn as her thoughts could be read on her face. She never stopped her hands once again letting them tangle and muse his once perfect hair. "So what are you dressing up as."

"Favorite musical?" He countered his eyes bright. This was not uncommon for him to answer her with his own questions.

"Sweeney Todd..." She stopped before realization struck her. "Mr. Todd is going to be the famous Mr. Todd?" She asked as there was pleasure in her soft monotone voice.

"Is not perfect for me? I grow my hair out put a little black under my eyes... I will have to find me a nice blade." He mused. She smiled this time showing him how much his simple plan made her heart happy. "And you have to be Miss Lovett with her meat pies at all." Raven let out a airy chuckle as she shook her head.

"I don't eat people Jason."

"Never said you did." He winked.

"You better not push me into a furnace either." She warned lifting her finger. He frowned giving her his best little pout.

"Oh but... it will be so fun."

She rolled her eyes and then got quite once more. "So you want to dress up and take me out?"

"I honestly can't imagine anything less, plus we are going to be the best looking people in town people probably will want pictures. We could even make an appearance at that Annual Halloween Party my brother attends."

"Oh not a good idea." She stated. "Detective Grayson has his ways of finding out things and the last thing we need his him giving us the third degree about how somehow I'm dating his dead adoptive brother." He waved her off making a noise of pushing air out of his lips.

"Oh let him try, if anything he's going to be jealous that I have the most beautiful girlfriend and he's stuck playing grab ass with Tim."

"His fiance will be back any day now." She reminded him, that the princess of Tamaran was called back to her home planet to deal with legal matters.

"And she's been gone for how many months now? Not to mention he hasn't even gone off to see her. Strange if you ask me." Raven rolled her eyes and purposely tugged on his white stripe hair.

"So if I were called to do a mission-"

"You can bet your sweet ass I wouldn't let you leave without a fight and most likely extra baggage." He gave her bright smile before sitting up. "Little Bird please be my partner in crime." After a long while she gave him her almost smile.

"Oh alright, but just so you know I can't cook worth anything."

Those green mischievous eyes sparked as he let his eyes gaze into hers. "Not even _meat pies_?"


End file.
